


The Long Road To Forgiveness

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: A Light In The Darkness [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Kylo Ren Redemption, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redemption, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Rey and Finn talk about her relationship with Ben





	The Long Road To Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a standalone but should be read as part of the series

Rey supposed she should have addressed the Wookiee in the room sooner, however she had hoped it would never come to it. Ben seemed to be fitting in fine with the Resistance, and everyone had seemingly made up their mind on what they thought of him.

Those who had trusted him welcomed him back with open arms, glad he had returned home and were grateful to everything he was doing to aid their efforts against the First Order.

And those who didn’t begrudgingly accepted his help, but tried to avoid him the rest of the time, deciding they didn’t want to be around him, and that they didn’t trust him any more than they needed to.

And she had hoped as Poe and the other pilots welcomed Ben back into their folds, that so would Finn.

However, it seemed like the former Stormtrooper was not all that keen on his return, and more importantly on the budding relationship between her and Ben.

And it wasn’t that he was vocal about it. But it was the subtle things he did. Like how when Ben came their way in the canteen, he would try and leave in an inconspicuous way, or if he was forced to stay, he would duck his head down and finish his meal before coming up with a reason to leave. If the two of them had plans to do anything, if Ben was even remotely involved, he would back out at the last minute. And if Ben’s name ever came up in conversation, and around Ben’s family, it did quite a bit, then Finn would grow silent, and look pained at the conversation.

All in all, it was very clear to her that he was not a fan of Ben Solo, and still believed him to be working for the First Order, despite the fact that with each day he grew further and further from being a member of the First Order, and was closer to being a member of the Resistance.

But it was clear to her that she needed to talk to him, to straighten out his misperceptions. To let him know that she understood his hesitance, but that Ben could be trusted. That _she_ trusted him. And more importantly, he could too. That he could trust Ben to have his back during missions and after them as well when they were back at the base.

More importantly, she hoped that one day, given time, that they might be friends even.

Which was why she found herself standing outside Finn’s quarters, slightly hesitant.

She took a deep breath. She was never this nervous, not when facing Snoke front on. Not when she was fighting her life.

No, she was nervous, as she stood ready to talk to her friend. Because she wasn’t sure she could bear it if he said he didn’t want anything to do with Ben. That he wouldn’t at least try. Because she loved them both, in different ways, but loved them nonetheless, and she couldn’t bear it if she had to choose one of the other.

She raised her arm, and knocked three times, and when the door opened moments later, Finn looked pleased to see her.

Specifically, to see her without Ben by her side.

“Rey,” he said, grinning.

“Can I talk to you?” she asked him, slightly nervously.

His face grew serious, as he stepped aside from the door to let her in.

“What up, Rey?” he asked, as she entered his room and sat on one of the chairs.

“I want to talk to you about Ben,” she said softly. “And more specifically how you feel about him.”

“Rey,” he sighed, “Are you sure you want to talk about it? You might not like what I have to say.”

“But I want to hear it!” she insisted, “I don’t want you to have to hide your feelings on my account.”

“I don’t trust him,” Finn said bluntly. “You might remember the fact that I was a Stormtrooper, but you all seem to forget what that means. It means I’ve known him longer than any of you, as Kylo Ren. The General, Han, and Luke might be eager to greet Ben Solo back into their midsts, but I knew him as Kylo Ren. I’ve seen things he’s done. The people he’s hurt. I was there for it, when none of you were. And I don’t trust that the monster I saw do those things is the same person you all are happy to have returned.”

“He’s changed,” Rey said, looking up at him.

“So you claim. But where is your proof? You claim he killed Snoke out of necessity, to save you. But what’s to say Seastriker wasn’t right? That he didn’t kill him so he could gain control over it all? That he didn’t want to lead the First Order. And now he’s undercover to bring us down once and for all. You can’t definitely say that he isn’t.”

“I can,” she murmured. “I can sense it, Finn. I could sense the struggle in him then. I can sense the calm in him now, as he tries to be a better person.”

“And I want to believe that, Rey. I really do. But I don’t want to let my guard down, only to have him destroy us in the process. I couldn’t bear it if he did. If any of you got hurt because of him. You’re my family,” he said softly.

“You could give him a chance,” Rey said, “Let him try and prove to you that he’s different. Let him try to show you that he wants to make amends.”

“Does he make you happy?” Finn asked, after a moment. “When you’re with him?”

“He does,” Rey said, smiling at the thought of Ben. “I feel complete.”

He seemed to contemplate that for a bit, before saying, “It won’t be easy,” Finn warned her. “I don’t know if I can ever truly trust him. But I can give him a chance to prove that he’s different. Or at least to be less opposed to his attempts of peace between us.”

Rey beamed at him, “Thank you,” she said, “It’s more than I could ask for.”

He nodded at her, smiling softly. “Now what’s say we go get some food?”

Rey nodded back, as they stood to go to the canteen. It would be a long road before Ben won back the trust of the Resistance, but she was still proud of him nonetheless. He made a difficult choice, one lesser men wouldn’t have done. His own grandfather never had to deal with the aftermath of his actions and trying to redeem himself. But he was trying, and Rey was proud of how far he had come.


End file.
